<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Marvelous by Serozin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968597">You Are Marvelous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serozin/pseuds/Serozin'>Serozin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris being a good girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, OT3, Polyamory, Shem-Ha is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serozin/pseuds/Serozin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku has a nightmare, but lucky for her, Chris is quick to help with some words of encouragement that she finds surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Marvelous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying my hand at some fluff with a criminally underutilized ship that I can never get enough of. Also works as some relief for myself because XV gave me a mini freakout for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was like Miku was looking in a mirror. She saw only herself, dressed in her school uniform, staring back at her in the endless darkness. But that soon changed, the vision before her morphing as her uniform melted into a deep black dress, her eyes changing slightly as a red ring encircled her irises. </p>
<p>Miku’s heart started to race, the dark reflection of herself bringing back old, terrible memories that still haunted her to this day. Despite having been gone for years, Miku still saw Shem-Ha in her nightmares, a constant reminder of the darkest time of her life.</p>
<p>She tried to back away, but no matter how much she stepped back, Shem-Ha was always directly before her, staring unblinkingly at her, expression cold and emotionless. </p>
<p>Miku wanted to scream at her, tell her to be fine forever and finally let her be, but when she tried to speak her voice refused to come out, leaving her totally silent before the evil version of herself.</p>
<p>Shem-Ha finally began to walk towards her, steadily coming closer and closer as Miku’s pulse became alarmingly fast, fear overtaking her. Those horrible memories flooded back again with each step she took toward her, tormenting Miku as they always did.</p>
<p>Eventually she was free, waking with a loud, “No!” as she quickly sat up in her bed, looking around the room to try and get a grasp on her surroundings. It wasn’t uncommon for it to seem like she had woken up, only to be greeted with the sight of herself once again, those horrible eyes staring back at her.</p>
<p>When enough time had passed and Miku was confident she was actually awake, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was still in a cold sweat, her body shaking as she tried to push away the remnants of her latest bad dream. She turned to her side, hoping to find Hibiki sleeping soundly beside her, somehow not disturbed by Miku’s unwanted awakening, but was met only with slightly disheveled covers and an empty spot next to her.</p>
<p>She knew she didn’t need to worry, Hibiki had probably just gone to the bathroom or something, but she still couldn’t but feel her anxiety spike up again. A surefire way to know she was truly awake was to see her girlfriend right next to her, awake or asleep. When she wasn’t, it was usually a sign something was still coming.</p>
<p>Miku was broken out of her lingering fear by the sound of the door opening, the dim hallway light streaming and serving as a positive signal. Her nightmares never had any light, just inky black darkness and that horrid version of herself she could never truly get rid of. </p>
<p>Miku looked up to the door, expecting to find Hibiki, but instead seeing Chris. Though not exactly who she wanted to see, Miku was still more than pleased to find the older girl there, yet another thing she had noticed never appeared in her nightmares. </p>
<p>“Chris?” Miku asked, her voice watery like she was on the verge of tears. “Why are you still up? And where’s Hibiki?”</p>
<p>“She said she was having trouble sleeping so she went out for a walk. Should be back in a couple of minutes.” Chris could tell that Miku needed that information first, the expression on her face practically screaming that she needed Hibiki as fast as possible. “I got caught up watching some stuff on TV, but I heard you scream just now. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, really. I appreciate your concern, but you can go back to watching TV if you want. I wouldn’t want to bother you. Hibiki’s used to dealing with this.”</p>
<p>Chris gave Miku a stern look, putting one of her hands in her hips and refusing to move. “Hey, I might be pretty new to dating you two, but I know a nightmare when I see one. Plus you’ve helped me out with mine plenty of times. Not a bother to return the favor.”</p>
<p>Chris slowly walked toward Miku, leaving the door open and letting the light slightly illuminate the room. Miku wasn’t sure if she did it on purpose, or just figured that helping Miku took priority, but she was still thankful for that, the dim light giving her some much needed comfort.</p>
<p>Chris sat herself on her side of the bed, leaning back against the wall and gesturing toward Miku. “Come here and tell me about it. Or I can just hold you if you don’t want to talk just yet.”</p>
<p>Miku scooted over to Chris, settling herself against her side and letting the other girl lightly wrap her arms around her. She wasn’t quite as unnaturally warm and soft as Hibiki, but Chris’ firm yet gentle grasp still calmed her a bit. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, Miku just basking in Chris’ grasp as the other girl lightly played with her hair, something she knew brought Miku some comfort from how often she had her girlfriends do it when they were just cuddling on the couch.</p>
<p>“I saw her again.” Miku said, finally breaking the silence. “My nightmares only ever have… <em>her</em>.”</p>
<p>Chris didn’t need to ask who she meant. Between the way she almost forced out the final word and what she knew Miku had dealt with, it was clear who she was talking about. “Yeah?” Chris said gently, the hand not carding through Miku’s hair starting to draw small patterns along her back. “Do you see her a lot?”</p>
<p>Miku shook her head. “Only a few times a month. But every time I do I just get so scared.” Miku’s voice was starting to shake again, a lump forming in her throat as she struggled to get the words out. “What if she’s still there, somewhere? What if she comes back and…”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Chris interrupted, her tone firm, but still keeping calm. “You don’t need to worry about that any more. That bitch is gone for good. Hibiki, you, me, and everyone else made sure of it.”</p>
<p>“I know, but… I just can’t help but worry. What if she took me again and I d-did something to you or…” Miku’s words trailed off as small sobs started to come over her, tears falling down her cheeks as she buried her head in Chris’ side. </p>
<p>Chris just held her closer for a moment, letting Miku get what she needed out of her system before speaking again. “I can guarantee she ain’t coming back. And if by some crazy way she did, I know you’d be able to beat her out before she could so much as move one of your fingers.”</p>
<p>Miku looked up at Chris, the tracks of tears reflecting a little bit of light. “You think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so.” Chris said, giving Miku the warmest smile she’d ever seen from someone who wasn’t Hibiki. “Lemme tell you a secret. I think you’re a total badass. Way more than any of us.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Miku couldn’t even begin to comprehend that. With a few exceptions, most of them things she’d really rather not think about, she had always stayed on the sidelines, needing to be rescued or just cheering her friends on. But here was Chris, saying she was stronger than any of them.</p>
<p>“For sure. We usually had to do the actual fighting, sure, but between seeing Hibiki almost get herself killed for years, and then the shit between Ver and… her, you’ve put up with so much that doesn’t heal as easy as me busting my leg or whatever.” Chris went silent for a moment, like she was thinking through what she wanted to say, carefully picking out the correct words. “And to see you still being that selfless girl that helped me when you didn’t even know my name, like none of that shit fazed you… it’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Miku could hardly believe what she was hearing. Chris, who had so much trauma in her own life, from her parents dying to what she had endured with Finé, was amazed by her. </p>
<p>“So yeah,” Chris continued. “I think you could definitely deal with her if she ever came back. ‘Cause you’re strong like that.”</p>
<p>Miku let out a short laugh as she nuzzled closer into Chris’ side, her tears having subsided and her nightmare forgotten as she let her girlfriend’s words sink in. “Thank you, Chris.” Miku said, her voice still a little shaky, but with the warmth it usually carried beginning to return. “I don’t know if I agree with everything you said, but it certainly helped. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” The two girls sat like that for a while longer, holding each other and just basking in each other’s presence before they were broken out of their reverie by a high pitched squeak and a drawn out “Awww” from the doorway.</p>
<p>Before they could even look to the door, Hibiki leapt onto the bed, quickly attaching herself to Miku. “Look at my two favorite people, being all cute together! What led to this lovely display?”</p>
<p>Miku let out a pleasant giggle at that, Hibiki’s cheerful energy helping to fully push away any lingering moments of her nightmare. “I had one of my nightmares while you were out walking. Luckily, Chris heard me wake up.”</p>
<p>Hibiki’s eyes widened at that, and her expression quickly fell. “Oh gosh, really? I’m so sorry Miku, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Hibiki. Chris was kind enough to help out and offer some words of encouragement.”</p>
<p>Hibiki flicked her attention to Chris, her face flipping back to a wide smile. “That’s so nice, Chris! Looks like we’re starting to break through that tough girl act, huh?”</p>
<p>“Sh-shut up, dummy! Of course I’d help her. I’m not that ignorant about emotions, you know!”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just really cute when you start showing how much of a softie you really are!”</p>
<p>Chris looked almost offended at that notion, scoffing at Hibiki as she gave her a very light glare, even as her cheeks were dusted red. “I-I’m not- you- shut up!”</p>
<p>Miku laughed again at Hibiki and Chris’ not quite arguing. This was a regular occurrence, and it almost always resulted in the same way. They’d tease each other for a while before Miku finally interjected and they settled down.</p>
<p>“All right you two, I think it’s a bit late for this. How about we all get some sleep, okay?”</p>
<p>That was all it took for Chris and Hibiki to stop completely, both of them quickly acquiescing and sliding into bed, still holding Miku between them. “You are really cute when your soft side shows though, Chris.” Miku said, just needing to get one little poke in at Chris’ expense. </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever.” Chris didn’t ever bother putting up a fight this time, having been outvoted as to whether or not she was soft, and not truly minding how it had turned out. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Miku was once more claimed by sleep, embraced by the two people she loved most. And with the knowledge that they’d both be there whenever her nightmares reared their ugly head again, it was the soundest she’d slept in a long while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>